Misteri kentongan Bakso
by Apri-chan uchiha strife
Summary: Sebenarnya, fict ini saia ambil dari tema dan cuplikan kisah saia sehari-hari. Di tambah imajinasi gaje saia tentang SasuSaku. Jadilah fict gaje ini :D. Please RnR ya?. Warning : OC,OOC,AU, Geje, Alay, Kissing. Genre : Horor, Mystery, Romance, Drama


Jumpa lagi dengan saya di sini.

Lagi-lagi mohon maaf atas ke 'Hiatusan' saya di dunia fanfict ini –halah kebiasaan-

Dari pada basi bosa, mending langsung baca aja deh :D

Cekedot!

* * *

**_Misteri kentongan Bakso _ **

Author : Apri-chan Uciha Strife.

Pairing : SasuXsaku.

Warning : OC,OOC,AU, Geje, Alay, Kissing, Mungkin bahasanya agak campuran.

Ranting : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Horor, Mystery, Romance and Drama

Fandom : Naruto.

...

* * *

Namaku Sakura Haruno.  
Aku lahir di Jepang tanggal 28 maret 1993.  
Sudah 10 tahun aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Indonesia, dan di Indonesia aku tinggal di kota Bandung jawa barat.

Selama 10 tahun ini, aku telah fasih berbahasa Indonesia.  
Di Bandung, aku bersekolah di sebuah SMA swasta, dan saat ini aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

Hm, Alasan kami pindah adalah karena ayahku pindah tugas ke di Indonesia.  
Aku sanggat mencintai negara Indonesia ini.  
Di sini orangnya ramah-ramah.

Udaranya bagus sekali, dan di sini tak ada yang namanya "Musim salju", yang ada musim penghujan dan kemarau.  
Makanannya pun bermacam-macam. Ada rendang, cireng, syomay, sate madura, batagor. Dan yang paling aku suka adalah bakso.  
Hm, nyumy.

Jajanan bakso adalah jajanan pertama yang kusuka saat aku pertama pindah ke Indonesia ini.

Di sini aku sudah memiliki langganan bakso.  
Pak Slamet namanya, dia adalah tukang bakso langgananku.

Rasa bakso buatannya terasa khas di lidah Jepangku.  
Bundaran baksonya terbuat dari daging sapi asli plus alami.  
Aroma kuahnya tercium sanggat lezat, sehingga hasratku melonjak untuk melahap habis satu mangkuk bakso buatannya.

"Laper!" keluhku sambil menepuk-nepuk perutku.

"Makan, gih" kata Ibu yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingku saat menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Emangnya sekarang masak apa sih, bu" tanyaku agak manja.

"Sayur buncis, sayang" katanya sambil tetap menatap televisi.

"Huh. Buncis mulu" keluhku.

"Buncis itu enak, sayang" rayunya.

"Gak mau ah!" kataku ngeyel.  
"Aku hanya ingin makan baksonya pak Slamet, bu" kataku manja.

"Eh. Ibu jadi kepikiran. Hm, akhir-akhir ini gak tau kenapa Ibu kok jadi jarang melihat pak Slamet lewat depan rumah, ya?" kata ibu sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Iya juga sih. Semenjak lebaran Idul fitri kemarin, Saku juga jarang liat. Mungkin dia lagi pulang kampung kali" kataku lugu.

"Mungkin. Tapi kalau hari biasa jam Lima sore gini dia udah lewat" kata Ibu.

"Hm. Iya, ya?. Aku mau mandi dulu,ah. Bu, nanti kalau bakso pak Slamet lewat, tolong pesenin 5 mangkuk, ya?" kataku sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hah!. Banyak banget" pekik Ibu.

"Hahaha. Aku kan kangen sama bakso itu" kataku dari dalam kamar mandi sambil membayangkan semangkuk bakso buatan pak Slamet.

"Gak sabar mau makan baksonya, nih." Kataku cengengesan.

Tok trok tok tok!.  
Suara kentongan bakso khas Pak Slamet mengalun di telingaku.

"Ibu!. Tolong belikan baksonya!" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Bakso yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Itu bakso pak Slamet itu, loh" kataku dari dalam kamar mandi sambil berkeramas.

"Dari tadi Ibu gak denger suara kentongan bakso, kok" kata ibu polos.

"Masa?. Tadi aku dengar kok" kataku ngeyel.

"Halah. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi" kata Ibu remeh.

"Ibu saja yang tuli. Tadi aku beneran denger kok" kataku.

"Coba Ibu liat deh" kata Ibu sambil keluar rumah.

Cklek.  
Terdengar suara gagang pintu rumah depan yang di buka oleh Ibuku.

"Gak ada kok" ujar Ibu polos.

"Huh!. Ibunya aja yg telat. Mungkin sekarang dia udah lewat" kataku ngambek.

"Maafkan Ibu, ya?" pinta Ibu.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

"Sakura, jangan ngambek gitu dong" rayu Ibu yang melihat wajahku sedang di tekuk.

"Habisnya aku kecewa, bu" kataku.

"Jangan gitu dong, kan masih ada hari esok" hibur Ibu.  
Aku tersenyum.

"Hehe. Iya deh. Tapi besok begitu denger kentonganya harus cepet-cepet keluar rumah, ya bu?" kataku.  
Ibu mengangguk manis.  
Aku tersenyum.

-0o0-

Keesokan harinya.  
Aku sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu sambil online di ponselku.  
Di hadapanku ada sebuah mangkuk yang ku taruh di atas meja.  
Tujuanya sih untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada Pak Slamet datang aku langsung meluncur ke luar rumah (?).

Tok trok tok tok tok.  
Suara kentongan itu lagi!. Kataku dalam hati.  
Dengan gerakan reflek aku langsung meluncur dengan percaya diri (?).

"Pak pesan b-bak" kataku. Perkataanku berhenti saat mata emeraldku tak melihat gerobak bakso yang melintas di depan rumah.  
Dengan dahi yang berkerinyut aku menengok ke sisi jalan rumahku.

"Yah!. Sial!. Dia udah lewat lagi" kataku kecewa.  
Aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ibu yang heran melihatku.

"Aku gagal membeli baksonya, bu" kataku kecewa.

"Loh. Bakso?. Emang tadi ada suara kentongan bakso,ya?" kata Ibu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
Aku hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Ya udah. Besok lagi pasti berhasil" bujuk Ibu.

"Iya deh" kataku lemas.

"Jangan gitu dong" bujuk Ibu lagi.

"Ya habis mau gimana lagi?" kataku pasrah.

"Kamu ingin bakso, ya?. Kalau gitu kita keluar makan bakso bareng, yuk" rayu Ibu.

"Huft. Oke" kataku sedikit besemangat.

...

Dengan kecepatan sedang, Ibuku mengendarai sepedah motor berwarna merah untuk menuju warung bakso yang terkenal enak di daerah Bandung.

"Mas, pesen 2 mangkuk bakso campur special, ya?" kata Ibu pada salah seorang pelayan di warung bakso yang kami maksud.

"Oke" kata pelayan itu dan langsung berlalu.

Sementara aku hanya bisa memangku dagu di meja makan warung bakso itu.

"Bakso yang ini gak kalah enak sama baksonya pak Slamet, loh" hibur ibu.  
Aku hanya tersenyum sesaat dan melanjutkan lamunanku.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pelayan yang membawa 2 mangkuk bakso. Dan menaruhnya di meja kami.

"Trimakasih" kata Ibu pada pelayan itu.  
Namun pelayan itu langsung berlalu.

"Ayo makan, sayang" katanya sambil mengeser mangkuk bakso ke arahku.  
Aku hanya menatap isi mangkuk baksonya.  
Di dalamnya terlihat dua butir bakso urat besar berisi telur dan beberapa bakso kecil. Kuahnya terlihat sanggat berlemak tapi sehat (?).

Di situ juga ada mie berwarna kuning serta bihun tak lupa ada sayur dan toge yang di taruh di bawah tumpukan bawang goreng.

Menggoda sih. Tapi, ini bukan bakso pak Slamet yg terasa legendaris di lidahku.

"Loh kok gak di makan, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Gak nafsu" kataku sambil memainkan sendok.

"Di coba dulu" katanya sambil menyuapkan satu butir bakso ke mulutku.

Hup.  
Aku melahapnya.

"Gimana?" katanya.

"Yeah. Not bad" kataku sambil mengunyah.  
Ibu tersenyum.

Rasanya lumayan sih, gak kalah sama bakso buatan pak Slamet.  
Tapi... Sedapan buatan pak Slamet.

-o0o-

Aku duduk termanggu di sebuah kursi dalam ruangan kelas berukuran 6x6 m, dengan cat dingding berwarna hijau.  
Suasana di sini sanggat ribut. Ada yang sedang mengobrol, Ada yang sedang bercanda, Ada yang sedang berlarian, Ada yang sedang mendengar musik, Ada yang sedang bernyanyi gaje sambil mengikuti gaya vocalis band Indonesia.  
Sementara aku hanya duduk diam dengan ditemani oleh Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran.

Di mataku dia adalah orang yang sanggat istimewa.

Ya, tak lain dia adalah kekasihku sendiri.

"Ribut banget, sih?. Kalau Tsuna-Sensei mengajar hari ini, anak-anak pasti pada mampus di pukuli dengan rotan berduri tuh!" Kataku dengan wajah jutekku.

"Iya, nih. Anak-anak kelas 3 IPA 5 emang pada bandel-bandel. Kalau aja Tsuna-Sensei masuk, pasti semua anak pada diem" kata Sasuke sambil sibuk membaca buku pelajaran.

Buset, cowokku rajin amet,ya?. Kataku dalam hati.

"Huft. BETE!" Kataku sambil menekan kata 'Bete'.  
Sasuke menoleh kepadaku.

"Bete?" tanyanya.

"Ya iya lah. Masa 'Seneng'?. Padahal udah jelas-jelas aku bilang 'Bete' " kataku ngambek.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong, sayang. Akukan hanya bercanda" katanya merayuku.  
"Kalau bete, ntar abis pulang sekolah kita jalan,yuk!" ajaknya.  
Sementara aku masih menampilkan wajah jutek.

"Napa?. Kok jadi jutek?. Ada masalah?. Cerita dong" kata Sasuke sambil merangkulku.  
Aku terdiam sesaat.  
Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sanggat tenang jika aku sedang di rangkul Sasuke.

Aku sedikit tersenyum.  
"Maaf... Hari ini aku ingin pulang cepat" kataku.

"Oh. Ya udah. Jalannya kapan-kapan aja deh" katanya sambil tersenyum.

-o0o-

Semilir angin kota Bandung, menyinkap rambut pinkku.  
Di teras rumah, aku duduk sendiri sambil memainkan mangkuk yang sedang ku pegang.  
Kulirik Jam yang tertera di ponselku, di situ menunjukan pukul 16.00 wib.  
Sudah satu jam aku duduk di teras.

Seharusnya jam segini suara kentongan khas itu terdengar nyaring lagi, tapi sekarang kok gak ada yg lewat?. Gumamku dalam hati.

Tek. Trek. Tek. Tek.  
Suara kentongan lain terdengar.  
Aku berdiri dan mendongkakkan tubuh ke arah kanan untuk melihat sumber suara itu.

"Jiah. Mamang syomay" kataku kecewa.

"Neng. Syomaynya, neng" tawar bapak itu.  
Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan ramah.  
Lalu ia berlalu.

"Saku, mungkin pak Slamet gak jualan hari ini" kata Ibu dari belakang yang langsung merangkulku.  
Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan pasrah.  
Setelah itu aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan berlari ke kamarku untuk merebahkan tubuhku.

Trrr.

Ponselku yang aku taruh di samping tubuhku bergetar.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat layarnya.

"Sasuke-koi" kataku saat membaca tulisan panggilan masuk di ponselku.

"Halo" kataku sambil meletakkan ponsel di telingaku.

"Sayang" panggil orang di seberang sana.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Gak apa-apa. Kamu lagi ngapain, sayang?" tannyanya.

"Lagi bete" kataku ketus.

"Masih bete?" katannya.

"Ya iya lah. Masa ya iya ding?" kataku makin ngambek.

"Hahaha" tawanya.

"Jiah. Malah ketawa lagi!" sewotku.

"Iya,iya. maaf, sayang" katannya.

"Huh!"

"Kenapa sih, yang?. Ada masalah, ya?"

"Banyak!"

"Apa aja?"

"Gini-gini loh, sayang. Sebenarnya, udah lama aku gak makan baksonya pak Slamet" kataku mulai mencair.

"Emang kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Huh!" sentakku.

"Iya, sayang aku Cuma bercanda kok" katanya.

Aku hanya diam.

"Eh, kenapa diam?" tannyanya.

"Kesel"

"Oh. Emang ada apa sama pak Slamet, sih?" Tanya Sasuke .

"Pak Slamet udah lama gak jualan semenjak idul fitri, aku kangen makan baksonya. Tapi sampe sekarang gak jualan" kataku panjang kali lebar sama dengan sempit (?).

"Oh" katanya singkat.

"Terus juga, gak tau kenapa akhir - akhir ini sering denger suara kentongan baksonya pak Slamet, tapi kalau di longok ke luar gak ada gerobak baksonya" kataku lagi.

"Kok bisa!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku juga gak tau. Tapi tadi aku tunggu di depan teras nyatanya gak lewat. Huh" kataku kesel sendiri.

"Mungkin hari ini dia gak Jualan kali" katanya remeh.

"Mungkin…" kataku lemas.

Tok. . tok

"Suara itu lagi!" seruku.

"Suara apa, say?" tanyannya.

Aku beranjak dari kamar tidurku dan berlari ke depan dengan kecepatan penuh dan ponselnya masih ku genggam(?).

Brak!.

Aku buka pintu rumahku dengan keras

"Suara apa, say!" kata suara orang di sebrang sana dengan nada panik.

Sementara aku berlari ke halaman rumah dengan kaki yang tidak beralas.

Setelah itu aku mendongkakkan tubuh melihat ke sisi kanan dan kiri.

"Raib!" kataku.

"Apannya, say?" kata Sasuke makin panik.

Aku tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke di telepon, sementara akulangsung berlari ke ujung kiri Gang kompleks rumahku, dan memastikan bahwa yang ku dengar tadi tidak salah.

Setelah sampai di ujung kiri Gang, mata emeraldku tak menangkap ada sebuah gerobak bakso berwarna biru, melainkan hanya sebuah gerobak penjual ubi.

Aku kecewa.

"Sebelah kanannya belum!" kataku sambil berlari kearah yang berlawanan.

"Sayang!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

Aku tak menghiraukan lagi.

"Yah" kataku kecewa setelah aku tak melihat gerobak bakso di arah yang berlawanan.

Aku kembali ke rumahku dengan berjalan lesu.

"Sakura, ada apa sih?. Kok lari-lari?" kata bu Ijah tetanggaku yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman rumahnya.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum terlebih dahulu.

"Gak apa-apa, bu. Cuma aja tadi aku denger suara kentongan baksonya pak Slamet" kataku lugu.

"Pak Slamet?" katanya heran.

"Iya" kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku.

"Perasaan tadi Ibu gak denger suara kentongannya pak Slamet loh" kata bu Ijah.

"Masa?" kataku tercengang.

"Iya. Hm, kamu kangen banget sama bakso pak Slamet, ya?" kata bu Ijah menggodaiku.

"Hahah iya, bu" kataku lugu.

"Ya udah, kalau nanti Ibu denger suara kentongan bakso pak Slamet, Ibu berhentiin" katanya ramah.

"Sou desuka?. Arigatou Ijah-san!" kataku sambil membungkukan badan kepadanya.

Ibu Ijah hanya tersenyum ketika aku berbicara bahasa jepang.

"Bu, aku pamit dulu, ya?" kataku.

"Iya" katanya.

"Sayang!" Teriak Sasuke dari ponsel.

Aku tercengang sampai-sampai ponsel yang aku genggam jatuh ke tanah (ya iyalah).

"Eh, iya" aku ikut panik, dan langsung meletakkan ponsel di telingaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu, tahu!" sentaknya.

"Gomenasai. Tadi aku denger suara kentongan pak Slamet lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi raib" jelasku.

"Oh. Aku kira rumahmu lagi ada maling yang masuk, dan ngerampas semua harta benda kamu sampai habis!" kata Sasuke panik

"Hahaha. Bukan kok" kataku.

"Ye!. Pacar sendiri lagi khawatirin kamu. Kamu malah ketawa lagi" katanya ngambek.

"Hehehe, abisnya imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, sih" kataku lugu.

"Huh!" katanya kesal.

"Gomenasai, Honey" kataku.

"Huh!. Daijobu!" katanya.

"Wah, masih ngambek nih?" kataku menggodainya.

"Eh, kok sekarang aku yang malah ngambek, ya?" katanya baru sadar.

"Hahaha, dasar. Coba aja kalau kamu ada di sini, pasti aku acak-acak rambut kamu" kataku.

"Ngapai ngacak-ngacak rambutku?" tanyanya belagak bego.

"Abis aku gemes sama kamu. Apa lagi kalau kamu lagi bego kayak tadi" kataku lugu.

"Woo, dasar" katanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Hn. Sasuke. Boleh minta tolong gak?" kataku.

"Tentu aja boleh, sayangku" katanya.

"Hn. Gini – gini loh, bisa tolong temenin aku gak?" kataku.

"Kemana?"

"Temenin aku buat nunggu gerobak pak Slamet lewat" kataku.

"Loh, kamu kan bisa sendirian nunggunya" katanya tanpa dosa.

"Huh!" kesalku.

"I-iya, iya sayang. Nanti aku temenin deh" katanya gelagapan.

"Habisnya aku ingin pergi ke kompleks perumahan di wilayah utara, tapi... di sana banyak preman, aku takut" kataku dengan nada memelas.

"Oke sayang. Nanti aku akan melindungimu" kata sasuke.

Aku tersenyum.

"Hn. Emangnya kenapa harus nunggu di wilayah utara kompleks?" tannyanya.

"Habisnya kalau pak Slamet datang biasanya dari arah utara. Aku takut kalau dia malah gak belok ke Gang kompeksku, tapi malah ke kompleks lain. Hn, kamu ngerti gak?" kataku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hn enggak. Emang maksud kamu apa, sih?" kata suara di seberang sana.

"Aku juga sebenernya gak ngerti"

"Loh?. Hn. Ya udah deh, besok aku temenin kamu" katanya dengan nada ceria.

-o0o-

…...

Mentari yang bersinar terang saat siang, lambat laun akan menggelincir di ufuk barat dan membentuk cahaya jingga yang terlukis indah di awan.

Saat ini mata emeraldku sedang memandang awan senja yang jingga dengan dahi yang berkerinyut.

"Udah mau magrib. Maaf aku merepotkanmu" kataku pada lelaki berambut hitam emo yang sudah 2 jam lalu menemaniku di sebuah bangunan yang bernama pos kamling (Indonesia banget. Hahahaha XD)

Dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang bersinarkan cahaya senja.

"Gak apa-apa. Ini kan udah jadi kewajibanku untuk melindungimu" katanya sambil cengengesan.

Aku tersenyum. Lalu mencubit pipinya dengan lembut.

Tangannnya yang lumayan kekar menjulur dan memegang kepalaku. Lalu mengusap rambutku secara perlahan.

Aku tersipu. Pipiku berwarna merah padam.

A-aku benar-benar mencintai pria Uchiha ini.

Dia. Dia istimewa. Dia adalah sosok malaikat penenang hatiku.

Kataku dalam hati.

"Ehem. Pipimu memerah, tuh" goda Sasuke.

"Kyaaa!" kataku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan tangan.

"Hahahaha" tawannya puas.

"Kau ini. Aku kan malu" kataku malu-malu kucing.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Hm. Aku mencintaimu" katanya.

"Aku juga" kataku dengan pandangan teduh.

Perlahan mata onyxnya mendekat ke arah mataku.

Dan menatap tajam mata emeraldku sampai-sampai hatiku bergetar.

Lalu tangannya menyentuh daguku dengan lembut.

Matannya kini ada di depan mataku.

Dan yang aku rasa hanyalah kehangatan cinta Sasuke.

S-sepertinya dia akan menciumku!. Kataku girang dalam hati (Plak!).

Tiba-tiba

Tok trok tok tok tok.

"Pak Slamet!" seruku.

Aku langsung beranjak dari pos kamling itu dan berlari ke sumber suara yang terdengar di telingaku.

"Mau kemana?" kata Sasuke.

Tapi aku hanya berlari, dan Aku berlari kedalam sebuah Gang yang lumayan tidak lebar dan tidak sempit (?).

Sementara itu Sasuke menejarku.

Tubuhku lemas.

Namun hatiku merasa senang.

Karena di hadapanku telah terparkir sebuah gerobak bakso yang telahku nanti-nanti sejak Empat hari yang lalu.

Ya, kalau bukan gerobak bakso milik pak Slamet.

Lalu aku langsung mendekati gerobak tersebut.

"Permisi" kataku mencari - cari pak Slamet.

"Iya neng" kata seorang pria yang lebih muda dari pak Slamet namun wajahnya mirip dengan pak Slemet.

"Maaf, kalau gak salah ini gerobak bakso milih pak Slamet, kan?" kataku sambil memastikannya.

"Oh. pak Slemet itu, orang tua saya" kata lelaki muda itu dengan ramah.

"Sayang" kata Sasuke yang baru saja sampai setelah tadi mengejarku.

"Maaf, kalau gak salah kamu Neng Sakura Haruno, kan?" katannya.

"Iya" kataku.

"Oh, ini orangnya. Cantik juga, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Memang kenapa?" kataku heran.

"Gak apa-apa. Cuma bapak saya sering cerita tentang Neng ke saya" katanya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong pak Slamet kemana?. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jarang berjualan?" tannyaku dengan dahi yang berkerinyut.

"Oh, bapak. Kalau bapak…" ucapannya terhenti.

Aku melihat raut wajahnya, dia terlihat sedih.

" 'Dia' kenapa?" tannyaku.

"Maaf, bapak sudah lama meninggal" katanya.

"Meninggal?" kataku syok.

"Iya. Sebenernya waktu 3 hari sebelum lebaran, bapak udah sakit, dan dia mengeluh kalau dadanya selalu sesak. Padahal saya sudah melarang dia untuk libur berjualan di hari itu. Tapi dia tetep maksa, katannya _'Kalau bapak gak jualan, nanti Sakura pasti kecewa'_ " jelasnya panjang lebar kali lebar sama dengan gak luas (?).

Air mata tak sanggup terbendung di mataku, bahkan sampai meluap dan membasahi pipiku.

"A-aku?" kataku dengan nada yang bergetar.

Sasuke merangkulku dengan lembut.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Saya juga cukup terpukul atas kepergian bapak saya. Tapi, yang namanya mahluk hidup pasti akan merasakan 'kematian' " katannya.

"I-ini semua salahku!. Kalau aja dia gak berangkat dan gak khawatir sama aku, pasti dia gak meninggal!" kataku egois dengan mata yang memerah dan air mata yang menggenangi pipiku yang merah.

Sasuke memelukku dan membelai rambutku.

"Namannya juga udah takdir, Neng" kata anak pak Slamet dengan nada pasrah.

"Hn, maafkan pacar aku, ya Bang?" kata Sasuke.

"Gak apa-apa. Saya sih wajar aja, habisnya Sakura sama pak Slamet itu udah bagai saudara beneran" tuturnya.

Aku mengusap air mataku dan berusaha tegar.

"Lalu, Empat hari yang lalu apa Abang sudah mulai berjualan bakso lagi?" tannyaku dengan nada yang masih bergetar.

"Empat hari yang lalu?. Empat hari yang lalu saya masih ada di kampung, Neng" katanya.

"Masih di kampung?" kataku tercengang.

"Iya" katanya ramah.

"Sebenarnya. Sejak Empat hari yang lalu, aku sering denger suara kentongan yang mirip banget sama kentongan bakso punya pak Slamet, tapi pas di liat gak ada gerobak bakso yang lewat. L-lalu yang membunyikan kentongan itu siapa?. Padahal sebenernya Abang masih di kampung" kataku heran.

"Oh. Kalau itu, saya kurang tahu, Neng" katanya

"Hn, Orang usil kali" tepis Sasuke.

"Sayang, aku yakin itu suara kentongan milik pak Slamet. Aku kan hapal betul suarannya, telingaku gak mungkin salah!" kataku ngotot.

"Hn, benar-benar aneh" kata Sasuke

Pak Slamet sang penjual bakso langgananku, yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri sekarang telah meninggal dunia karena kelelehan dan juga karena penyakit jantung yang sudah lama di deritanya.

Kalau saja dia lebih menjaga kesehatanya dan tak menghiraukan perasaanku, mungkin saja takdir itu bisa di ubah.

Lalu, tentang misteri suara kentongan bakso yang misterius itu ,apa mungkin arwah pak Slamet yang membunyukan kentongan itu?. Alasannya karena hanya aku saja yang bisa mendengar suara itu. Dan mungkin itu arwah pak Slamet itu bermaksud untuk mengiburku dengan suara kentongan khasnya agar aku tak kecewa.

**_The End_**

* * *

-Syujud syukur-

Akirnya saia menyelesaikan fict gaje lagi T,T.

Tapi, saia lega :D –loh?-

Dari pada gaje saia kumat, sebelum saia berpisah saia mau minta 1 permohonan dari kalian. Yaitu tolong review fict saia yang ini dong *w* –puppy eye-


End file.
